The invention relates to a closure device for an opening in a layer of tissue, comprising a plurality of wings which provide and/or hold bearing areas on tissue surrounding the opening.
The invention further relates to an applicator device for such a closure device.
From DE 100 27 186 A1 a device is known for closing a puncture channel in a layer of tissue with a surgical suture thread, which comprises a flat foldable bearing element which the suture thread engages in such a way that when tension is applied to the suture thread running through the puncture channel of the layer of tissue, the bearing element unfolds and positions itself flat against the edge of the puncture channel.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,046 A a closure element is known, in particular, in conjunction with sealing puncture channels in the spinal chord, which comprises a holding cone on which wings are seated. The wings are made of an elastic material and owning to their intrinsic opening elasticity are able to spread outwardly.
Closure devices for openings in tissue are also known from WO 95/29635 A1 or from U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,730 A.